


Across the Ocean

by kinkywonn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, and a little sad, this is the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: Changkyun and Hyungwon have been in a long-distance relationship for 8 months, and have never met each other in person once. And it's what they both daydream about, the dates they could go on, the things they could do together as a couple... Everything.





	Across the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksandtea15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandtea15/gifts).



> My girlfriend was feeling down, and I didn't know what to do, so I wrote this for her~
> 
> I hope you like it baby and hope that you feel better soon ♡
> 
> A song I Highly Recommend Listening To:  anime lovers

It was hard being in a long distance relationship, especially one where it started online. And that’s exactly the situation Changkyun got himself into. Don’t get him wrong, he was incredibly happy being with Hyungwon, even if they only spoke at night (his time), played video games together, talked in a party chat whenever they got the chance… 

 

But the hardest part was Hyungwon not being  _ here _ . When he needed a hug, a shoulder to cry on, someone to go on dates with, sit down and cuddle while watching movies and all that domestic shit that he saw his friends doing with their partners. He was jealous of them, and he wasn’t going to admit it to his friends, not in a million years.

 

Right now, Changkyun was lying on his bed, watching a movie with Hyungwon online. He was half paying attention to the movie, his thoughts lost on how much he would rather have Hyungwon by his side watching this movie, instead of on the other side of his laptop screen. 

 

His eyes flicked down to the little chat window when the notification sound went off. His eyes scanned Hyungwon’s message, his heart feeling heavy at what he read.

 

‘ _ Kyun, after I finish this movie, I won’t be online for a couple of days, and that includes messaging normally :( I know, it’ll suck, but I’ll be back before you know it, okay?’ _ ’

 

Changkyun sighed sadly, but thankfully he had work for the next few days, so it would take his mind off not being able to talk to Hyungwon every day. He pulled his laptop closer to his chest and began typing out a reply.

 

‘ _ I’ll miss you :( but please be safe with whatever you’re doing and promise me you’ll let me know when you’re back and okay? _ ’

 

‘ _ Of course baby, I couldn’t leave you stewing in your thoughts for too long. _ ’

 

Changkyun sent off one more reply before they settled back in and watched the movie, and too soon, it was over. Hyungwon bid his final goodbyes for the next few days and logged off. Changkyun let his lips pull down into a pout, eyes reading Hyungwon’s last few messages before he logged off himself and shut his laptop. He did his nightly bedtime routine before sending a goodnight message to Hyungwon and climbing into bed to sleep. 

 

Work on the first day was fine, it was busy and it kept his thoughts off Hyungwon and what he might be up to. When he got home, he had dinner, showered and fell into bed and passed out, the sleepless night before catching up to him.

 

The second day was not as great, but still enough to keep his mind occupied most of the time. In his free time, he found himself thinking about Hyungwon, his chest aching with how much he  _ loved _ the other man. And how much he missed him, and how strange it was to not be talking to him every day. 

 

Once he was home, his mind drifted into various scenarios of what it would be like if he and Hyungwon lived together. Changkyun coming home after a long day at work, Hyungwon greeting him with a soft kiss once he was inside, making dinner together and eating together. Eventually retiring to the couch and cuddling while they mindlessly watched TV, basking in each other’s presence. 

 

Thoughts like these kept Changkyun up all night, unable to sleep. The tears streamed down his face, chest aching and painful.  _ He just wanted Hyungwon here _ .

 

The third day was the worst day. 

 

Work was  _ incredibly _ quiet and dull, and since he worked in a grocery store as a cashier, he was subjected to being stuck at the tills unless someone found something for him to do or asked him for help. He’d already completed all of the tasks he needed to at the registers, and a quick glance at the clock on the register screen told him he still had four hours left of this quiet hell. 

 

He sighed loudly, resisting the urge to look at his phone for a notification that wouldn’t be there. He heard the doors open and footsteps coming towards him. Finally, something to do. He looked up when the person stopped in front of his register, his mouth open and ready to greet the customer when the words got stuck in his throat.

 

“Hi, Changkyun.” A familiar voice, familiar brown eyes, the tousled hair, the  _ face _ .

 

“ _ Hyungwon _ .” Changkyun managed to choke out, tears springing to his eyes. He walked from behind the register, Hyungwon’s eyes following him, eventually turning his body to face the shorter man. They hesitated for a moment, just looking into each other’s eyes before Changkyun launched himself into the taller man’s arms. The tears spilled down his cheeks, sobs leaving his mouth as he buried his face in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck, breathing his scent in.

 

Hyungwon’s arms circled around Changkyun, holding him firmly in place. He felt Changkyun wrap his legs around his waist, the reality finally seeping in that he’s holding his  _ boyfriend _ in his  _ arms _ . After 8 months of dating, uncertainty that they’d ever meet, long, lonely nights, tears and heartache… he was here. Holding him. 

 

_ And he fit perfectly. _

 

After what seemed like not long enough, Changkyun pulled away from Hyungwon and put his feet back on the ground. One of Hyungwon’s hands came up and wiped the tears off Changkyun’s face. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Changkyun’s voice was thick with emotion. 

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Hyungwon smiled, tears of his own finally slipping down his cheeks. “And it’s the second best thing I’ve ever done.”

 

“What’s the first?”

 

“Asking you to date me.” A fresh wave of tears sprung to Changkyun’s eyes. Hyungwon pulled Changkyun to him again, wrapping him up in a tight hug. He never wanted to let him go.

 

“I love you, so, so much.” Changkyun mumbled into Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon’s breath caught in his throat.

 

“I love you so much, too. You’re all I ever think about, all I’ve thought about the past three days. I was so anxious and nervous the whole time.” 

 

“Why were you anxious? I get the nervousness, though.” Changkyun asked.

 

“Because I wasn’t sure if I would be where I belonged.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“I’m where I belong, and will always belong.” Hyungwon smiled, gently pushing Changkyun away so he could bend down and press a kiss to Changkyun’s lips. 

 

_ This is where we both belong. _

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh it's been a really long time since I've written for MX and I hope it's okay!
> 
> I especially hoped you liked this, Lou ♥
> 
> You can find me on twitter:  @lavitheninja
> 
> pls feed me kudos and comments plss


End file.
